


150 Times

by Isagel



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nobody said you had to be the greatest detective that ever lived - only the best detective that <i>you</i> can be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	150 Times

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Florence + The Machine.
> 
> Portrait of a character dealing with OCD and anxiety.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[150 Times](http://vimeo.com/41448016) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: chandler**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/150times\(large\)_isagel.avi)


End file.
